


Old House and Flower in Monaco

by supersonicghost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Famous Liam, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Outing, Past Liam Payne/Cheryl Cole, Press and Tabloids, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicghost/pseuds/supersonicghost
Summary: EXCLUSIVE: Liam Payne swinging ‘Both Ways’ on fun night in MonacoLiam Payne, 24, looked to be in a way too good of a spirit just weeks after splitting from his girlfriend and the mother of his son, Cheryl, but not with whom you’d think. The 24-year-old was caught on video embracing his single life as he dances closely with an unidentified man.The source of the video said ‘[Payne and the man] were together the whole night, dancing and grinding’. The singer who’s recently teased a new single titled ‘Both Ways’ apparently also ‘bought him drinks and left almost after the man left the party’.Cheryl and Liam confirmed that they were splitting in early July in a joint statement which read: “We are sad to announce that we are going our separate ways. It’s been a tough decision for us to make. We still have so much love for each other as a family. Bear is our world and we ask that you respect his privacy as we navigate our way through this together.”The Daily Mail has reached Payne’s representatives for a statement, but they haven’t addressed the video, the men the multi-platinum singer was spotted with or his sexuality.





	1. The Daily Mail

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this eleven at night one day after coming home from a round of talk. I had to do my home office work I hadn't done, instead I wrote four thousand words and not seemed to struggle once with the story which is 100% new for me.
> 
> I don't have anything planed for this, I don't know how it'll turn out, I'm mostly just writing and seeing if it'll work. So I'll update the tags, the rating and people on the fic as soon as I know about it. 
> 
> ' _Both Ways_ ' is a song registered under Liam's name on BMI. I have no idea when it's coming out, if it's coming out or if it'll be features on LP1. I don't know what's it about, but the tabloids on the story heavily implicate it's Liam's bisexual anthem.
> 
> UPDATE [31/10/18]: I love this fic, it is the closest to comfort writing I have ever reached. I want to continue and finish it, but right now I can't. I'm graduating in a month and having to deal with the awesomeness that is electing a facist, so, not in the right mind. I do plan for it to be lengthy so I need more emotional stability. Sorry if I publish something that is no this in the meantime.
> 
> UPDATE [15/01/19]: I'm back to writing this! Yay! I don't know when I'll post, but lets say I've got loads of plans?

Liam’s sitting on the chaise by the door to the patio only on his boxers, third cigarette in his mouth, at forty past four in the morning. His eyes are swollen than they’ve been the past couple of weeks, cheeks damp and red. _Deep breaths_ he thinks to himself. The sun will shine in a few hours and maybe everything will be alright?

Harry is still sleeping inside, front side down hugging the satin throw pillow. Naked.

His publicist had phoned thirty minutes ago, the ‘ _We asked you to be careful Liam’_ and _‘They’re running the story, front cover, online as soon as the papers hit the shelves’_ constantly repeating on his mind.

The thing is: he has been careful. He did everything right. Told them as soon as it became a reality. Never doing anything on broad daylight and in a not crowd place that was safe.

Met Harry at a party two days ago in a country no one knew he was in. They talked on the balcony, Liam straight up asking if he wanted to do something cool anywhere else, just because. They went down by the beach at one in the morning talking about everything and nothing at all. They kissed at almost sunrise skinny dipping on the jacuzzi at Liam’s suite.

Then Liam invited Harry to spend the afternoon at his suite with the excuse of not being able to leave the hotel with a pretty boy or else the ugly men would steal Harry from him — in reality, Liam was afraid of being caught with a men, but didn’t want Harry to go. They ordered authentic champagne, had sex a bit more and talked all day.

Harry knew who Liam was, but said he was way better looking than expected and way nicer than the Sun or the Daily Mail reported him to be. Liam quizzed Harry on all the countries he’d been during his interraling: _‘Where did you like best’ ‘Easily, Prague’ ‘Favourite people?’ ‘Praguers’ ‘I’m starting to think you’ve only been to Prague, mate’ ‘Excuse me, Liam. I just really liked Prague’_ and begged him to not say anything about Liam for anyone. For now. They talked about tattoos and cars and music, about Harry’s University and Liam’s tour.

Harry had that look on himself all day that was clear he knew — and was dying to ask — about the Daily Mail constantly reporting on Cheryl and Bear being left alone, about Liam being straight, about his multi-platinum career and where to Liam was off next. About everything Liam didn’t want to be reminded of.

His cigarette is now down to the very last drag and Liam’s getting up to the bed; if his anxiety is making him sit and wait for the morning, at least he’s doing it by someone else. He lays down on his side under the sheets, looking at Harry. He wants to touch, but he knows he’ll wake Harry up.

Harry’s long hair is squished everywhere, the curls fading and losing shape when tossed and turned on the bed. He has a dark bruise on his jaw, almost by the ear, that Liam put there yesterday afternoon when they fucked before the room service was here. His body is covered by the white cotton sheet and he looks peaceful and pretty and Liam likes that he met him.

Liam eyes fill up with tears once again, he can’t believe he let the world expose this men. He’s mad at everyone, because he didn’t choose to be front cover of the Daily Mail and he’s upset, he may lose him for not being careful. He’s mostly upset with himself for being selfish. His insides do a weird turn, the alcohol from last night and the food from a bit earlier wanting to come back.

Liam jumps from the bed very haphazardly, runs for the bathroom and as soon as he sees the toilet, everything is down the water. He cries, sitting down the marble flooring, head on the toilet — not the most dignifying moment of his life, sure, but he doesn’t care. He’s raising to his feet when he sees Harry’s sleepy reflection through the mirror.

‘...Hi’ Harry says.

Liam can’t say anything. He’s crying and he just threw up everything and he’s pale and worn down.

‘Didn’t think you had that much to drink, would’ve stayed late taking care of you’ Harry adds.

Liam wants to brush his teeth, then go kiss this boy that clearly is too lovely for his own sake. They’ve met forty eight hours ago and Liam’s heart is full.

‘Not the drinking, Haz’ Liam says, looking at Harry through the mirror. ‘It’s okay, though and sorry for waking you up’

Liam cleans himself and goes to kiss Harry for lack of better thing to do.

Harry kisses passionately, too delicate but also very dominant. Everytime their mouths touch, Liam’s body heats up and his hands start to sweat and it’s the perfect press of puffy lips. Liam’s hand is on Harry’s, fingers laced and rubbing circles. Then they are up on his cheeks, caressing the wet cheekbones.

Harry started crying and only now Liam realizes. They are kissing in a fancy hotel marble all around bathroom, both undressed and crying and sleepy.

Harry breaks the kiss and hugs Liam tight, sinks his face in Liam’s neck and stay there. ‘I’m here for you’ He says, like he knows Liam needed something.

They go outside to cuddle together, tight squeeze on the chaise. It’s a warm dawn tonight, a middle of the summer traditional mediterranean dawn. Liam doesn’t care if they’re sticking to each other, he just wants to be cuddled.

‘You want to talk about it?’ Harry says carefully. He’s running his hand through Liam’s short low hair, putting it to the side and then bringing to the other.  

Liam sits up, crossing his legs by the end of the chaise.

‘I’m sorry Haz’ He may cry again. He had stopped with Harry’s warmth by his side, but he doesn’t know anymore.

‘For what?’ Harry sounds awfully worried.

‘I— I’m sorry. So sorry’ His voice is sluggish and sad. Ten hours ago, he made people and Harry happy. Now he ruins peoples lives.

‘Liam, breathe. Tell me’ He’s sitting up now, face to Liam, legs crossed. He looks like he doesn’t know if he can touch.

‘My team phoned, the Mail’s got— They have a video of us. Together’ It’s hard to say. _Oh the papers are outing me, outing you_ without sounding… Defeated.

‘Wait— But we didn’t— We didn’t do nothing— We didn’t even’ And Harry looks legit preoccupied. More than Liam expected. Like being careful and stealth was his mission ever since he met Liam.

‘We were dancing and someone said we went away together and that I bought you drinks and we were grinding— All night. They’re expecting a statement. The worst is, I don’t even know what to say’

‘That you’ve met a beautiful men in Monaco and you took him home?’ It is nice of Harry trying to lighten the mood. It isn’t working though.

‘I just— They don’t— I don’t’ He’s crying again now, which isn’t the nicest, but he’s tired and upset. This was meant to be fun, Monaco was meant to be fun.

‘Oh, baby’ Harry is cuddling him again, bringing him to lay down. Liam likes that he didn’t run away. He was afraid as soon as Harry knew, he’d be fleeing out the door.

‘They’re expecting a statement about my sexuality, about me being gay or bi or whatever. I don’t even know who I am, Harry. I’m not gay. I love Chez—’ And it’s like only now he remembers he has a son. ‘Oh, Cheryl. What if— she— Bear’

‘She wouldn’t take her son away from you because you like cock too, Liam’ Harry says it so fast, Liam doesn’t understand how he reads his mind so well.

‘I just— I love her, you know? It’s hard… to unlove someone. It didn’t work out and now we have a son and I’m gay and the Mail’s throwing everything at her like—’ He’s out of breath. Most of the times he says too much. He sits up again. ‘Sorry, shouldn’t be telling you this’

‘You can tell me anything’

‘Haz, we’ve met forty eight hours ago’

‘And I told you how Uni was killing me, Li. Killing me. Opened up within three hours of knowing you. And I haven’t even told my sister that. You can trust me’ Harry says. ‘Lay down and talk to me’

‘It’s just been shit, mate. Everything. They’ve been acting like— fuck, Cheryl and I weren’t talking in the last month. I’d go home when I could, you know, to see Bear, but I’d sleep on the guest bedroom, play with Watson and that’s it. We weren’t looking at each other’s faces. Everyday I got up, made breakfast, but she’d take Bear to the table, grab a plate and eat outside. I was tired of this, you know, and I tried. I fucking tried being a man and providing for them, being enough, you know, and— and one day I just couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbed my things and moved out. Few weeks later, everyone and the Sun was calling me names and saying I abandoned my child.

‘Now they’re going to say I’m a men slut who left the mother of his child to suck cock in Monaco’

‘Don’t be mean to yourself, Liam’ Harry’s crying too. They’re both cuddling, sad and defeated and crying at five twenty in the morning.

‘How? Because, like, the only way I’m seeing this is: I left to party, I was caught, I have a son I’m not with and now love sucking cock too. And she’ll— She’ll get shit over it. Again. My fans aren’t nice to her you know? They— they called her sad things. I loved that woman and they called her a pedophile, Haz. The people who are supposed to love me. Now they’ll yell at her for turning me gay’

Harry takes his hand off Liam this time and doesn’t look at him. Takes a deep breath and says:

‘Did she though? Are you here with— Are you here with me just because she didn’t work out? Because if—’

‘No’ Liam is quick to respond, but Harry doesn’t listen to him.

‘If— am I— Am I a rebound, Liam? Because I had a great time yesterday and today and like I really don’t care if my name’s in the paper by midday and if mum will see me grinding on you, but I you but if you’re doing this just to get back at her or forget her or do a 180 from her— You’re being mean, Liam. To me. And that is not cool’

Liam cries. He feels like vomming again. Everything is turning and he has to fix it all, but he doesn’t know how.

‘Liam’ Harry says again. ‘Are you—? Do you—?’

Liam sits up, tries to establish himself back.

‘I don’t know what I’m doing, Harry. I— I came here to get away, got a fancy hotel suite that is costing me loads. I thought to myself _Wow, I’mma get a different girl each night, rent a yacht, get a tan, get pissed, maybe snort some_ and now I’m here. By day one I met someone I really like, spent the whole two days by his side and got myself outed even though I didn’t even know I was gay’

Harry’s eyes close and takes a while to open, but when they do, they come with Harry signaling him to lay down again.

‘It’s ok. It’s going to be ok. You’re strong and beautiful and everyone’s by your side’

‘Thank you, Haz’

Harry runs his hands through Liam’s hair. They both stopped crying, now everything just sounds clogged.

‘You gotta phone your family, Li. Cheryl and your mum, I know it’s early, but you have too’ Harry sounds painful, sounds like he doesn’t want to say it.

‘I know’

‘In less than an hour the papers will be published and they deserve to know before. They deserve to be you who tell them’

‘I know’

‘Can I phone me mum and Gem?’

‘Of course, love’ And Liam doesn’t stop himself when he goes to kiss him. ‘It’s the least you could do’

Harry smiles broad and big and shining and Liam thanks it’s him. He doesn’t want to go through that with no one, but Harry.

Broad shouldered Harry who’s still naked after having a very seriously sad conversation. Green eyed Harry who took a gap year at 24 to save himself. Long haired Harry who is so lovely, so caring, so… Everything, that Liam doesn’t know how to react.

It’s been two days and Liam thinks he’ll never find someone like him again. Even if they leave this situation just as friends.

They go inside, Harry puts on a pair of  Liam’s fancy Versace pants even though he brought his suitcase to Liam’s yesterday night before they left for the party and grabs water from the tap. He eyes Liam struggling to unlock his phone.

‘Go on, Li. Just, keep calm alright? Do you think they’ll be up?’ Harry sits down by the bed.

‘Cheryl might— Bear’s too much of a morning baby, five and he’s already moving to be picked up’

‘Phone her first, then. Don’t— Take it off your system, be honest, she’ll understand it’ Harry smiles, reassuring and Liam leans down to kiss his forehead. The sky is already light blue and Harry checks the time: 5:42am.

Liam goes outside for it, not because he doesn’t want Harry to listen, but he think Cheryl might not like it. He dials.

It rings once, twice, three times and on the fourth ring he’s thinking of turning it off, but then he hears: ‘Liam’

‘Hi Chez’ He’s quiet and small. _It’s too much_ he thinks.

‘Liam. It’s five in the morning’ She doesn’t sound happy, but he doesn’t blame her. Hearing from your ex before business hours is not a good thing.

‘Just phoned because— Fuck, sorry. I’m sorry’ His voice is clogged, his cheeks are dampening again. He’s crying.

‘Liam, why. Why are you crying?’ Her voice sounds sturdy, Liam believes she doesn’t want to have this conversation.

‘I’m so sorry, Chez— I didn’t— I’m sorry I woke you up, I’m sorry everything was so shit at the end, I’m sorry I’m not there for Bear enough. I loved you so much, now I’ve messed up and they’ll go after you again. Told Haz earlier how you’ve always got shit for dating me, how my fans would’ve called you names and stuff— Now it’s gonna get worse and it’s my fault. I’m so sorry. I never— I’m sorry, Chez’

Liam’s eyes can’t stop the tears from coming down and he doesn’t know how he is managing to make sense, but the words are leaving out of his mouth like a storm.

‘Babe, calm down’ Her accent is so familiar. ‘Bear is okay, you don’t need to worry about him—’

‘You’re a good mom’

‘— Who’s Haz? Why—? Aren’t you in Monaco? Liam it’s five am, you need to be clearer’

‘I— Sorry, Chez’

‘Liam, stop apologizing, please. Calm down, babe’ Liam takes a deep breath. From where he’s sitting, he sees Harry on the phone too. He smiles.

‘I’m in Monaco. I— I met someone. Very nice, full of joy. I wanted to rent a yacht you know? But instead met someone and spent the last thirty six hours indoors having sex on the jacuzzi’

‘Fuck you, Liam, you didn’t phone me to say you fucked a bird hard and good did you?’ He flinches at the word bird and he’s mumbling, he knows. _Hurt her less_ he thinks to himself, _you’ve done enough damage_.

‘No! No! Cheryl listen to me, I’m sorry. The Mails got videos, Haz and I dancing at this party, grinding or whatever. They’re publishing now and I’m so sorry’

‘Liam why— Why are you phoning me to tell me you’ve fucked a girl and the papers got the video?’ Liam thinks she saying it in a testing tone. She’s always been too clever, always two steps ahead of him.

‘BECAUSE IT’S NOT A GIRL, CHERYL!’ Liam doesn’t know why he’s speaking this loud. He looks at Harry and he sees Harry looking outside, face worried and sad. They’re all sad at this point.

‘Babe, you’re— Haz, Haz, Haz is a man?’

‘Yes. Harry. We met a party, he’s good’

‘Liam, are you sure it wasn’t him who—‘

‘No’ Liam interupts her right away. ‘Don’t even try’

She takes a deep breath.

‘So you’re gay?’

‘I— I like Haz. And he likes me. I’m sorry though. You don’t deserve this, I—‘

‘Not on you, love. You didn’t ask for this. What your— What did  MC say?’

‘That the Mail’s got a video and they’re outing me front cover as soon as the print is published. Asked me to stay indoors, avoid social media, the usual’ He says, he’ll melt and merge into the chaise with how small he’s feeling.

The thing with Cheryl is, she’s always very business. Always ready to turn one eighty and think.

‘Are you issuing a statement?’

‘If I knew what to say maybe? I don’t even know if I’m bi, I’m not gay, for fucks sake. But I can’t say I’m straight. I like Harry and that’s it. We aren’t dating, we’re just— I’m just here Chez’

‘Does Karen know?’

‘Was gonna phone mum later, after you’ Liam thinks of how he’s telling his mum. _Hi mom, I’m gay, it’s on the papers today by the way, a exclusive of me grinding on a man_ creeps into his mind.

‘Please do, I’m telling my PR too and Bear might get up in a while’ It’s Liam’s cue to leave.

‘Ok. Thanks though and sorry, again. Tell Bear I love him’

‘Babe, you should phone him sometime later, Facetime him you know. Introduce him to this Haz of yours’ Liam’s face heats up, he knows he’s blushing. Cheryl’s voice sounds smilish and welcoming.

‘Yeah, maybe. Thanks again’

‘Bye, Liam’

He walks inside, the air conditioning cooler than his skin. Harry is now sitting by the head of the bed, white sheets curled up in his lap.

‘Come’ere, Li’ Harry says. He goes to cuddle him close under the sheets.  ‘She took ok then?’

Liam nods. ‘Said to Facetime Bear later, show him to you’

Harry’s face lights up immediately. All the crinkles around his eyes and smile big and opened.

‘Told me to phone mum too’

‘She’s right you know’ Harry is running his hands through Liam’s hair, this has been a constant these past hours.

‘Did you phone yours?’

‘Left a voice message to mum and Gem. Gem replied with a sad emoji and a _Can he introduce me to Shawn Mendes?_ , I told her off’

‘That can be arranged though, saw him earlier this year, can try to get her backstage passes when he’s in the UK’

‘That’d be lovely. You don’t need to though’

Liam and Harry stays quiet for a while. Liam losing himself in his thoughts, seeing his phone light up with notifications. He doesn’t care.

He needs to phone his mum.

‘Do you mind if I do it from ‘ere?’

Harry shakes his head.

Liam reaches for his phone on the nightstand, he briefly sees the amount of messages he’s got but doesn’t care. He’s sliding the home page to the phone app, tapping on his mum favorited contact.

Unike Cheryl, Karen takes even longer to answer: ‘Liam?’

She sounds like she’s in the verge of crying. Getting a call from his son at five thirty in the morning is not the best thing ever.

‘Mum, don’t cry. Nothing’s wrong. Majorly. Is dad up?’

‘Geoff is sleeping still, love. What happened?’

‘’I’m just phoning you because— Because there’s an article running today, I think you deserve to hear from me. The Mail has videos—‘ He’s interrupted right away.

‘Liam James Payne you didn’t—‘ He interrupts her right back.

‘No mum, God, no sextapes, no. What they have is, I’m in Monaco and I met someone’

‘Aw, love, that’s good. I know how you’ve been needing someone nice to you for once’ Liam thinks this is sad.

‘Cheryl was nice mom, Danielle too’ He doesn’t mention Sophia. ‘But, this time, I met— It’s a men mum’ Liam says it looking at Harry. ‘And he’s good and he’s taking this forced coming out thing very nice and I’m very thankful it’s him, not someone else’ Harry’s not sure Liam said that to his mom and immediately tears up. Liam runs his free finger to dry his cheek.

‘Oh, Liam’

‘I didn’t know I like men, mom, but I like Haz and we met at this party two days ago and we haven’t left each other’s side still. So I’m calling you to say this, tell dad please and Nic and Ruth. I don’t want them to hear from the Mail. They can phone too, or text on Whatsapp if they want to talk’ Liam says, voice dying at the end. He is very tired. Harry looks tired too.

‘It’s good you called, if this Harry and you work out, bring’im home, love. Or we can go down’

Liam doesn’t want to be reminded of the future, the _Will Harry want to be with me still_ is enough on his mind.

‘I don’t kno—‘ He yawns mid sentence.

‘Grab some sleep, love. We talk later’

‘Ok, love you’

‘Love you too’

Liam let’s the call disconnect and his phone fall into his lap. He looks to his side and Harry’s eyeing him with warmth. Liam lays down, bringing Harry with him. They’re facing each other, very close.

‘Liam’

Liam brushes Harry’s long hair back, it’s thick and it’s no so clean. ‘Yes, Haz’

‘What happens now? You have to school me on this tabloid, all eyes on you stuff, Liam’

‘Now we wait. PR’s handling everything, asked me to lay low, stay off social media and everything’

‘What will you say when they ask?’ The _about your sexuality_ is implicit.

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna lie, not about you whatever this is, you know. Even if in a week we don’t want this anymore—’

‘I will’

Liam breathes in slowly. It’s been a long day. ‘Haz’

‘I will though, Li. I— I haven’t liked my life in a long time and I grew to like the past two days, Daily Mail, ex-girlfriend drama and all’

‘Haz—’ Liam kisses him then, slow and reassuring. When he parts the kiss, he keeps his mouth centimeters away, breathing in and out in Harry’s mouth. ‘Will clear with PR tomorrow if we can leave this room, no need for hiding in the dark anymore’

The face Harry gives him is worth everything. Even from this close, Liam can see Harry’s eyes shine.

‘You said you wanted to rent a yacht’ Liam is laughing now, he can’t believe Harry Styles.

‘Yes, I did’

‘I don’t want to ask for it, but it would be nice if you can...’

‘Will clear with PR as soon as possible, maybe at night I can take you on a proper date’ If this is helping Harry feel, Liam is determined to give him the world.

The ‘Okay’ whispered almost doesn’t leave Harry’s mouth.

Liam gets up to close the curtains for them to sleep, the sun shining bright already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on Tumblr](https://livmpvyne.tumblr.com/post/176280308467/old-house-and-flower-in-monaco-1)


	2. Murray Chalmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces a first after eight years in the industry and takes Harry on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are on me.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I tried getting it done in a week, but I had a rough time the past 10 days. I also have no idea what I'm doing with this, so I'M SORRY! The only thing that saved me was Liam in Cannes and Monaco, I died. I'm in love with Khaled and him and I bless them.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://livmpvyne.tumblr.com), come chat.

Waking up has found Liam alone in bed in only his pants, but Harry’s stuff by the armchair in the other room. It takes him a while to figure out the time and what the hours before sleep meant.

Liam checks his phone in the hopes of hearing good news, but finds too many people he doesn’t really talk to checking on him. He does find a couple of unanswered calls from his mom, a text from his sister Nicola _Mum told me about your boy, way to go little brother. Proud of you_ , two texts from Cheryl _Call me when you can babe_ and also _Bear loved the news, not sure what the excited Daaaaaa meant but I think it’s good_ with the silly face emoji and the bear emoji, a text from his mate Louis who he writes lyrics with _Can’t believe Payno ! Tell me it’s true . The Mail can fuck off btw , have a good hol x_ and an e-mail from his PR with a too detailed strategy he is not sure he wants to read now. He has to call them as soon as possible.

He dials Cheryl first from his bed, sleepy and hungry. It goes to voicemail.

 _tried 2 call uuu_  
_happy u told bear_ with a bear emoji and a heart. _hazz was excitd abut the Facetime_  
_what dd ur pr sayyyyy!??_  
_call me asaaap_ _  
_ byeeee xxx

His hunger is relatively high and Harry’s nowhere to be found, so great. And the fact that they didn’t share phone numbers it’s kind of dumb, but they were together the past two and a half days, it’s not like they needed it. _He’ll come back soon_ Liam reassures himself, _his stuff is in the other room, you can see it from your bed_.

He calls for room service lunch and takes a quick shower, because nothing claims being clean and fed more than facing the reality of possibly being outed nation-wise. His phone rings and the picture of Cheryl, Bear and Liam on Bear’s first birthday lights up. He should probably change that up.

‘’elo’

‘Morning, babe’

‘G’afternoon, Chez’ They laugh. If there’s one good thing to come out of this mess is the possible fix up between his and Cheryl’s friendship.

‘Just called, because— I called my PR, we’re doing whatever you want’

‘Thank you, Chez. Very much’

‘It’s the least— It’s the least we could do. Your story to tell, babe’

‘I really wish it wasn’t shit at the end, you know. Like— like, I really hurt you and it’s— I’m not proud’ He may as well, right? They are talking. His insecurity is clear in his voice and he’s known Cheryl for too long and too well to be arsed about it.

‘I hurt you too, Liam. A lot. And there were good days too, don’t be daft’

‘I hope you’re well, if you need anything, not— not just with Bear, because, you know, it’s my responsibility too, but— I’m here for, if you need something. Like— Like a friend and all’

‘Thanks, Liam’ She’s quiet. ‘The papers say I’m seeing someone, it’s not true. If— if I were I’d tell you first’

He likes that. When they separated, Liam didn’t really see himself talking to her at all. It was hard and he had a lot of anger towards her, it was his mum that put some sense into his head _‘She’s your kid’s mother, Liam. You have to get along for Bear’s sake’_ Five days later, he went down to Surrey and spent the entire day together, the three of them. It was the first time they seemed like a family in months.

He hears knocking on his door. He gets up, still on the phone and with a fiver on his hand, to open the door ‘I— food is here. Can I call you later?’

‘Yeah, sure’ The call gets disconnected. He needs to remember to call her more often.

When he opens the door, there’s a woman with a big plate with a clouche on top. He thanks her and tip her and ‘Do you know how I can get reservations for the restaurant tonight?’

‘You can call the reception, Sir. I’m sure they’re willing to help’

‘Thank you very much. Have a nice day’

When he goes back to his bed, which apparently is the only possible place to eat in a fancy hotel suite, his burger is juicy and has some sort of onion compote that’s he’s very proud of himself for eating and the sauce is divine to the point he congratulates himself. He calls reception asking for a table for two at the main dining restaurant for tonight and he still haven’t seen Harry all of today. The fact that he still needs to tackle on the PR e-mail is stressing him out and it’s clear he’s putting off reading it to the point he actually considers turning the jacuzzi on.

 _Alright, do it_ he forces himself. Sitting outside with the view of the ocean, he opens the attachment.

Everything feels wrong for Liam, he reads the document one more time and he really did think he was not going to cry today. They talk too much about reassuring Liam’s relationship with Bear, too much about invasion of privacy, too much about ‘ _Neutralize damage of image caused by the press’_ , but they never even ask about being honest. Or trying to be at least.

Liam’s palms are sweaty and there’s too much heat, the sun is shining bright and he’s in a paradise, but everything feels wrong.

Liam goes inside and finds Harry playing a game on his phone in the lounge room. ‘Hi. You took off early today’

‘Sorry. I woke up early, had some things to work out’

‘I’m glad you’re back, there’s chips from lunch if you want’ Liam lay down by Harry’s foot on the sofa, the AC is on so they can cuddle.

‘Nah, I don’t think so. Is everything—’

‘I made reservations for today, the— the fancy restaurant downstair… Table for two. You’re in?’ Liam doesn’t really mean to interrupt Harry, but he ends up doing it anyways and Harry just lets him be. Liam does notice Harry growing inwards, but apparently the _Subject’s avoidance of the public eye and low interaction with the public_ clause screaming in his head is louder.

‘Yeah. Let’s do it’

‘Get silly drunk on wine and eat eight different meals’

‘Ten? You’re a monster, Sir’

‘What? It’s french cuisine, they’re small’ Liam is laughing so hard now pressed to Harry. ‘Haz— PR sent the strategy to my email and I’m not convinced’

‘Can’t you say no?’

‘I don’t know, never done it. I’m not qualified, they’re the smart ones on PR’ It’s the truth. He always believed people knew more about the industry than him, it’s the first time he’s not convinced.

Probably, because it’s so personal.

‘Tell them, before— Before they act. I don’t understand everything, but it’s you life. And you have eight years in the industry, you must know a thing or two’

Liam goes outside to call Sophie Knightley, Head of Public Relations. Harry’s given him such courage, but it still freaks him out.

‘Liam, good to hear from you’ Her voice is soothing and she sounds very calm. They never needed to bring someone so up top to deal with his problems before, maybe except that one time he stood at the hotel’s ledge of that 34 story building once in London and it ended on the cover of the Sun. But she wasn’t around that time.

‘Hi, sorry to call’

‘Oh, it’s ok. Whenever you need’

‘I— How is the rection?’

‘It’s mixed. There are people who are being horrible, people who are loving it and people who believe the Mail is just… reading too much into it’

‘Oh. They’re right though. I called when I met him, told the team to tell you, if something like this happened’

‘It’s your personal life, Liam, you can do what you want. We just have to make it look good, your mistakes’ He doesn’t like how evasive she’s being, he actually hate dealing with these situations. ‘Have you read the strategy?’ _Yes, I did. Rubbish, mate_ he think to himself.

‘Yeah, about that— Not very happy with it. Too— robotic? Was maybe thinking we should, I don’t know, do things my way this time around?’

‘Oh’ She sounds very unsure and confused. _Don’t back down, fucker_.

‘I thought, you know, I have experience in the industry and it’s a delicate situation, maybe we needed a better, a more me approach’ _Sometimes being the boss rules_. Liam feels relieved, to say the least.

‘Hm… Yes— Hm, sure. What do you want?’

‘First, I talked to Chez, she’s fine with everything. Her team and herself will support us with everything so no need to run articles about it. So maybe try to stop them, the ones that talk about Bear and her? Then, I don’t want to deny it, no way—‘

‘Good. People may call you a homophobe for it’

‘Not because of that, for fucks sake. I want to be honest. With me— not being straight and everything’

‘So you want to come out’

‘Yes, but— but not right now. I have to figure out things for myself first and I don’t want to involve Harry in something that we— We don’t know if’t’ll last. But eventually, yes’

‘I don’t get it, what— What do you want to do’ She barely asks.

‘I want to go out. Maybe rent a yacht, sing I’m on a Boat in it, get drunk, jump off a ocean cliff—’ _Don’t distract yourself, Liam_. ‘I want loads of things basically. Specially when I’m on holidays. And I don’t want to hide for them. The document said that I needed lockdown… from social media and the public. I don’t want that. I think that if I move on with my life, the article with just be another article. Than we can work with coming out, in a month or so.

‘Harry and I don’t need to be glued to the hip all the time, we can try to be subtle. Lay low with the PDA like we were doing before the grinding yesterday… But I don’t want to hide. My friends are coming down, they can post about us on holiday like nothing’s changed. Like we’re mates.

‘I also don’t want to point fingers. I don’t really like the part that says it’s the Mail’s fault. The invasion of privacy statement thing won’t happen’

‘You want to— What?’ Sophie sounds very, very surprised. Liam does too.

‘I want to enjoy my holidays, Sophie. Then think about it. When I get home. How about that? If I get papped, ok. If someone post a picture about us, ok. I don’t want to issue a statement on the Daily Mail invading my privacy, I don’t want to stay inside a hotel all day. I just want to go on Instagram and put up a nice picture of me tanned, ok?’

‘Be evasive, ok. It can work ‘til you get back... I think’

‘It will work’

‘And who did you tell? Who knows about Harry?’

‘Mum and dad, Nicola, Ruth, Cheryl and Harry’s mom and sister’

‘They won’t…’

‘I’m pretty sure. And Sophie, I expect to hear another proposition from you soon, right? In an hour?’ His sudden burst of confidence in himself is very alarming, he never needed to do that, defend a sensible point on view, apart from the times he needed to fight for his music, but it feels good. She hums a yes. ‘Thanks, Sophie. Bye’

Liam’s career has always been very controlled, at least the first six years. No major turmoil, no major scandal. He’s always been the perfect celebrity to brand: bullied in school, done the X-Factor to rise above, became internationally famous selling music to teenage girls. His public image was always of the good, loving boy. Until he started dating Cheryl.

He knew what he was dealing with, Britain’s pop princess X Factor judge dating Britain’s pop prince X Factor alumni 10 years her junior. Scandal. All major tabloids tracking every single one of their steps, speculating on a pregnancy within six months of dating, every single woman linked to Liam were his love affair. _Liam Payne cheating on Cheryl?_ was on the news at least once a week. Everything’s changed.

And Liam was fine with it. He still is. Sure, he’s not nineteen anymore and if by having two previous girlfriends wasn’t clear of his active sex life, having a baby sealed the deal. He grew up, rebranded himself, lost some fans? Sure, but he couldn’t ask for them to be loyal for eight years could he?

Now he’ll rebrand himself. Again. Turn into someone he’s even prouder than before.

 

 

The best thing about being on holidays is the non existent sleeping pattern. Basically Liam hasn’t had a nap in over a year, though he doesn’t really blame exclusively his job, Bear’s had a few days with waking up arse in the morning. But when we went inside to Harry peacefully sleeping, there were no way for him to not join.

Now it’s way past six and they have an 8 o’clock reservation on Liam’s name, but all he wants is to keep cuddling Harry close. They’re spooning, and Liam’s got Harry’s hair all over him and he’d say that the sleeping under the duvet was a bit of a stretch in the afternoon, because they’re melting now even with the AC on. Liam’s tendencies of being lovely strikes and he starts lightly kissing Harry’s naked shoulder, little pecks to try to wake him up. It ends up with Harry laughing silly and feeling ticklish. ‘Hey, babe’

‘Get up, we need to get ready’

‘Lemme enjoy you a bit first’ Harry says, half climbing on Liam and kissing him close mouthed. Liam’s hands travel Harry’s body up and settle on his face, eyes closing and allowing him to feel. Harry’s lip then swiftly force their way in Liam’s mouth and don’t leave ‘til they’re breathless and happy.

It’s too delicate, very passionate and they end up holding hands and just looking at each other for a long moment. Liam is secretly weirded out by how he really likes this.

‘Up, up then Haz’

‘Why do you always kill the sweetest moments? God, Liam’ Harry says climbing out of bed and Liam’s already waiting for him at the bedroom.

 _Because I’ve known you for three days and I’m already_ — He doesn’t say anything.

They end up in the shower together, Liam begging to wash Harry’s hair, but apparently Harry has too many steps to keep it curly and bouncy, Liam gives up after the second, because it involves upside down washing. But to compensate, they tease each other.

Harry steps closer to Liam in a certain moment, they kiss and his hand goes to grab Liam’s bum and everything is a dream, because the shower is big and marbled and the shower head sprays the best pressure Liam had in a hotel he can remember. But then Harry actually dodges last minute and Liam’s breath he’s been holding goes very frustrating.

‘We have a date, Liam’

‘Fuck you, Haz’

‘Only after the ten course meal, sir’ Harry’s tone is with such mockery, Liam can’t be mad.

They leave the room at ten to eight, not holding hands and trying to behave naturally in the hotel corridor. Maybe they should be doing it, Liam hasn’t checked the new strategy Sophie said she was sending and even they really should be careful, it’s not like they’ll be caught, right? He grabs Harry’s hand when they reach the lift, but he doesn’t lace their fingers back.

‘Liam’ Harry has a very asserting tone in his voice and surprisingly Harry is more worried about being stealth than Liam.

‘I want one night where I don’t have to hide, Haz’

‘It’s ok, popstar. But not now’

At the restaurant, Harry and Liam’s dining experience goes wrong. Nothing wrong with the environment or the chef and they’re sitting in a very secluded table, but they apparently can’t talk when there’s a table and food between them, Harry looks visibly nervous whenever he takes the glass of wine to drink and Liam still can’t believe there are five dishes left. _Why did I fucking choose the discovery menu? Harry’s certainly isn’t enjoying it. It’s ridiculous._ He thinks to himself.

They had all the fancy french food like asparagus with caviar, _foie gras_ that came served with some sort of citrus thing and Miriam chose a delicious sweet red wine for them, because Liam’s mind went blank and all that twenty hour wine course he took for Cheryl in the beginning of their relationship vanished.

‘Your shirt is nice, Haz. You look beautiful’ It’s salmon pink and it looks like silk, it’s sheer and it’s buttoned wrong. It looks good with his tan.

‘It’s new!’ Harry says too eagerly in between large smiles.. ‘I got it today. You said yesterday night— You mentioned a date and... I had nothing to wear, so I went and got one. When I left, to do some stuff’

‘You look very pretty, Haz’ Liam looks so happy, it’s transparent. He goes for another sip of wine. ‘You didn’t have to buy anything’

‘I wanted— I was already out and I packed for pubs and cheap clubs, not for fancy restaurants. So...’

‘You should’ve told me, I’d— I’d ask the reception, put on the bill’

‘Liam! No! Fuck’ Harry’s face is sinking down now. He doesn’t look sad, embarrassed maybe.

‘You look lovely, I mean it— I appreciate… this. You didn’t have to, I mean it, you know. Spend money, you wouldn’t need to if it wasn’t for me. Actually thank you, for everything’ Liam says, smiling. He goes to have a drink, but by a little margin, it doesn’t spill all over the table. _Fuck dates_. ‘This is silly, isn’t it?’

‘Yes, somewhat’ Liam’s laughing hard at himself. They’re very silly. Miriam brings in the fourth course: Clams and Cackles said the menu. Liam thinks it’s just fancy sea food soup.

‘I just don’t know, we spent two days together, how can we not— how can we not handle a date?’

‘It’s the good looks, you’re only used to me messy in bed’ Harry says it so nonchalant.

Liam’s got a mouth full of wine and eyes wides up, so he wants to kill him, but when he’s done drinking: ‘Yes, I am’

‘Not like that, fuck you, Liam’

‘Oh what’re you saying, love, I love you in bed’ Liam says that just because. He keeps thinking how it’s weird and soon, but they have spend the last 68 hours together, so maybe he can. ‘Very... Big’

‘Liam—’ Harry’s bright red. He’s sinking into the table and he keeps trying to put back this one lock of hair behind his ear.

‘I mean it. Turned me gay’  

Harry’s laughing now, he abandoned the clam soup. ‘Thought it was the charming personality…’

‘The curls too. And your big, fat dick’

‘Stop it, Liam. We’re in public’ Harry’s giggling and red all down his naked chest.

They’re both looking at each other, Harry’s eyes locked to Liam’s, smiles on their faces. Liam averted his eyes to down the rest of the wine. It’s his time to turn bright red. ‘On this topic. Hm. I was thinking— Er. Tonight or, I don’t know, another day, if we could— Hm, switch?’

‘What?’

‘Haz, you know. If you wanted to do, fuck— If you wanted to do the fucking, I’d… I’d like it’ Harry’s laughing now.

‘We’re in—’ Harry can’t stop laughing and Liam’d like to be mad, because he just asked something very private, but he think Harry’s beautiful and it’s one hundred percent ok with that face. ‘Ok, the wine’s talking’

‘Promise me you’ll think of it’ Liam’s trying to maintain a very serious face, but he can’t. He laughs, because it’s silly he’s talking about dick on dick sex in a public place with a men he’s actually sleeping with.

Harry also tries to put a serious face on and says: ‘It was long coming, Li. Sometimes you want to experiment with your—’ He’s full on laughing now. ‘Your new found sexuality and it’s good’ Liam’s laughing now too. _What the fuck is he saying_. ‘You have someone to— experiment. With you’

Liam can’t believe what he heard.

Harry, magically stops laughing and says: ‘And I’m starting to get sore too, one day we’d have to find another way’

Liam can’t be believe what heard. Again. Miriam comes in with more wine, sweet white this time, and a course of fish with tomatoes and basil and Liam’s thankful he has a few minutes to process it without laughing too much.

When she’s gone: ‘Oh, I’m sorry, Haz. I— I didn’t— Is that a thing?’ He says through laughs, trying to sound concerned.

‘You’re not— you’re not small, Liam. Of course it’s a thing’ Harry says fast and in between picking his fish and eating it.

‘You should’ve told me, I didn’t know that, Haz’

‘Can we— What are we doing tomorrow? Did you talk— Can we go out?’

‘I have to check me email, but yes. Me mate Niall’s coming down tomorrow and the ones already here, we can— Go to the beach tomorrow. I just need to—’

‘You’re not renting a yacht for me, Liam’

‘Too late, mate’ Liam’s lying, he still has to call reception to do it, but he may as well. ‘And it’s for me too. I want to jump off into the ocean’ Liam grabs another bite of fish, it’s the one he likes the most, and downs the wine. ‘You should jump off with me’

‘You’re crazy. Wine’s canceled, Li’

‘You should though. We should get private chef there, for dinner. And a bed, you and me and a bed’ Liam’s eager, he’s speaking very fast and some words are too energetic.

‘...And your friends?’

‘The yacht has rooms, Haz’ He says like it’s obvious. Harry’s right, Liam is possibly a bit drunk. ‘And they don’t mind. Not the first time I ditched them to fuck’

‘Liam!’

‘I do expect to be fucked though, you sound like it’s very good’

Harry just gives up and start laughing, endearing look on his face. ‘Wine’s cancelled for you, sir. Eat up’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on Tumblr](https://livmpvyne.tumblr.com/post/176638533027/old-house-and-flower-in-monaco-2)


	3. Niall Horan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is a good friend and this yacht is ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are on me.
> 
> I am SOOOOOO sorry. I really didn't want this late update, but ever since chapter two my life has been crazy? I'm not every kidding. Also, it took me too long to find what I wanted to do to this chapter, because I needed to get somewhere, but it wasn't the right time... So I improvised. That's why it's small, but I like what it turned out much more than I expected. Long, heart felt talks are a common thing in this 'verse apparently.
> 
> [This is the yacht](https://www.burgessyachts.com/en/sale-purchase-category/yachts-for-sale/motor-yachts/majesty-175-00009755.html) they are on. It really is ridiculous.
> 
> If you want daily updates on my busy life or to ask me anything, this is my [Tumblr](https://livmpvyne.tumblr.com/). I usually complain on how I can't write that day in there.

‘You good, eh, Payno’ Niall says, sitting beside him. Even though it sounds more of a statement then a question, it still has the questioning tone.

It’s the first time they are talking ever since Niall arrived.

Niall got there earlier the day with this girlfriend of little under two years and and is staying in the same hotel as Liam. They invaded Liam’s room with pounding sounds on the door, barging in when Harry opened it (after Liam begged him to it, because _‘My head hurts, love, make it stop’ ‘You didn’t think that yesterday, did you?’_ ) and laying down cuddling Liam close, Hailee on the door beside Harry laughing endeared.

They couldn't come earlier when Liam arrived with Lawrence, Khaled and the rest of the gang, because Hailee had a show and Niall was in Ireland for his folks’ anniversary, but they wanted to come anyways. After all, they sort of had to.

Liam and Niall met years before, when they tried out for the X Factor and roomed together, but only Liam went though in it to be who he is now; they never lost touch. Niall got a degree in english, but only out of convenience, insisting on how he _‘hate the academics, Payno, just want to read and teach kids’_ and a few times a year his name’s on the papers for getting drunk with Liam in London or for being seen kissing Hailee on mouth down at Tesco.

Liam actually matched them together, did the cupid’s work of magic or so, during a party in LA after Liam’s last gig of his last tour. Niall was with him in the last five shows, loving the jet and glamour life of a sold out Arena World Tour and actually was the one to convince Liam to host an after party for the final Forum concert.

His LA mates were there, one half of the Jenners with one of the Kardashians, Charlie Puth, his dancers and band and the sound people, the Hadid Sisters and the english model boyfriend of one of them, they were all there. Even Jaden Smith showed up with a handful of Soundcloud rappers who are now worldwide viral phenomenons. And so was Hailee Steinfeld. Hailee who Liam introduced to his best mate with a rushed _‘This, right here, mate, is the cutest and sweetest girl of Hollywood. Do me a favor and talk to her so I can call Chez’_ in the kitchen while simultaneously grabbing a beer and reaching for his phone.

An hour later, he went back downstairs flushed and heavy breathing to find a houseful of drunkees and Niall and Hailee furiously talking with their hands and getting really close. After that it only took them two months and Hailee actually spending a fortnight in London, while Niall simultaneously vanishing from Liam’s life those weeks, to make it official.

So when Liam showed up on Niall’s doorstep homeless and crying, Niall knew he had to take the sheets out of the linen cabinet and Hailee knew she needed to give them space. She was out all day with the excuse of running errands and Liam cried, chain smoking in Niall’s and Hailee’s Wembley balcony while telling his mate how Cheryl screamed at him for two days straight (the only words she’s addressed him in a long time) and he decided to leave. Within a week, Liam started begging Niall for a time off, for a trip to forget his life, get drunk and have shameless one night stands, so maybe out of respect for their friendship (or o _ut of pity_ , Liam thinks in his saddest days), they had to go.

‘Yeah, I’m nice— good. Good’

They are sitting in the bow of the yacht near the pool is in only their swimming pants. He wanted to put his feet in the water, but he thinks it’s better not. Maybe he’ll go down the ocean sometime later today. Liam has seen a few paparazzi already so he had to keep his hands off Harry for the day (even if the yacht is relatively private), but not from Niall. There’s never seemed to have a problem with Niall.

‘Everything’s moving very fast, I— I don’t think I..., everything’s good, mate’

‘I love you, Payno, I don’t want you hurt mate. Bur don’t you think it’s time— it’s time to slow down?’ His tone was calm, non accusing. Niall’s never been good with confrontation, so he just talks half heartedly and laugh it off everytime he needs to ask something difficult.

‘Yes, but—‘

‘You and Sophia broke up, a month later you were with Chez, Payno and now— I just don’t want you hurt’

‘I really wanted the time to myself, I really did. It just happened’

Liam doesn’t know how to talk about this. It’s hard for him, everything in his life moves a thousand miles per second. He sometimes can’t control it.

‘It’s your life, mate, but three weeks ago you were crying your eyes off, you stained my couch. Now you’re playing boyfriends with someone you’ve known for three days’

‘It’s just, I can’t— He’s shit good for me. I can feel it, bro’

‘I’m not saying he isn’t, it’s just… Everything in your life is ten times more difficult’

And Niall’s right. Liam knows it. It’s just hard to accept, because he’s been living a dream these past four days and he hates that someone knows him well enough pop his bubble.

‘I heard it from the papers you know? People tweeting me, asking me if it was true?’

‘Sorry’

‘So I texted Khaled, asked him and he said he hasn’t seen you most of the trip’

‘We’ve just— We hit it off. I didn’t— It was easy to just stay in, leave for a club at night. We went on a date, Niall, a proper date. Eight meals and fucking wine. I got very drunk and he took care of me. He took care of me when I vommed after the article was out, mate’

‘And I’m glad, lad. You deserve someone good in your life, but... Payno—‘

He doesn’t need to say anything else. Niall’s right and Liam hates this talk. Even though it’s very light hearted and sweet for all the accusing happening, it’s still true.

Liam, then, lays down on the bow and asks Niall to accompany him. Niall, instead, lays down perpendicular to him with his head on Liam’s belly. It’s too hot to cuddle and, if they stay that way too long, Liam may end up with a light Niall shaped face tan mark, but he doesn’t truly care.

‘Didn’t know you were…’ _That I’m gay_ Liam completes on his mind. _You can say it_.

‘It’s just him. Okay, not just him… I full on like cock, but—‘ _He helped me figure it out_ goes silent.

‘You’ve never?...’

‘I don’t know? It’s… been… eye opening. These past days. Got me thinking a lot about meself’

Liam thinks back to all the times he’s found men handsome and was unapologetic said it so. He’ve always thought it was just him being him. _Non toxic masculinity_ , they say.

He tells Niall.

‘Mate, fuck— How did you not…?’

‘Once I saw a very hot guy’ A laugh scapes from himself. This story is absurd. ‘Will never forget... I was touring in Asia... I was out and shit, like club night and all, back when I was with Sophia. Early days of Sophia actually. And I got so… so… You know… that I phoned her and we jerked each other off’

‘Payno, how did— Why?’ Niall can’t control his laugh.

‘I was in the club bathroom by the way, I got so fucking hard I couldn’t wait’

Liam’s face’s so hot and it isn’t from the sun. It’s absurd actually, because he got so hard so fast and just reminding it of it (him) makes him flush and his imagination flow.

He imagines fucking Harry in the club cubicle.

Better yet, he imagines Harry fucking him in the club cubicle.

‘Wow, mate… You sure you only found out now?’

‘Shut up, lad. It’s just— I knew, like, I thought some of them were hot and cute, but I never wanted to date any guy? And… And I always fall into life long relationships with woman, it never occurred me. So I just…’

Niall looks up at him.

‘What now?’

‘I don’t know. I want to enjoy the trip… He’s good to me and Cheryl likes him, so does mum and dad and… I just, I’m proud of meself and shit’

‘You coming out then?’

Liam nods. ‘I don’t care if Haz and I don’t work out, I’m not lying about this’

‘He’s good though, you should keep him’

‘I should… He actually— He’s very understanding? Like… the whole the Mail shit went a bit south for me, but he took it so well? Took care of me and all’

‘I’m glad, Payno. You deserve it’

‘He actually told me to stand up to PR, they wanted to do some weird five step project to clean the tracks, I didn’t like it and he was like ‘Tell them’ and I did.

‘And like, he’s been through shit you know. It doesn’t look like it, because he’s…’ _He’s bubbly and happy and lovely and always happy._ ‘He’s Harry. But he said I’m helping him too. So if it works out— I really want it to work out’

‘But do you think he’ll adapt—‘ _To my crazy life_ , Liam knew and Niall didn’t even need to say it.

‘I don’t know. His life’s pretty quiet, but mine can be too you know. I’m just worried about the reaction…’

‘Don’t think about that, eh, Payno’

‘In some way it ruined Cheryl and I, you know that. I don’t want him to read bad shit on himself, he’s been through enough, Nialler’

‘It’s something he’s gotta do, Payno... if he wants to be with you. I know it’s a bit rough, your life, and, like, he’ll have to adapt, but it’s the truth’

Liam knows. He knows it too well, because with Sophia it was similar. Within a day of them dating, the papers had a full profile on her.

But Harry’s a Harry. A man and Liam knows it’ll be rougher on him than it ever was on her.

‘He’s been out since he was fifteen, mate. I can’t— I can’t ask him to keep to himself anymore. It’s why— it’s why I kept him the hotel, so we could be… So we could be together. It’s been rough spending the whole day together and not— not touching.

‘I know I told PR I was acting low and shit, but like… The paps are here. I’m in nowhere and the paps are here’

Liam is just frustrated at everything at this point. Niall is fine, their conversation is fine, but the last half and hour has been an up and down and a rollercoaster of honesty is a bit overwhelming for a thursday afternoon.

‘You don’t need to—’ Niall trails off. He’s trying to be a friend, Liam can see it. He swears.

‘He is interrailing, did you know?’ Liam asks.

‘What? No. How am I supposed to know that?’ Niall says, laughing, but also very confused.

‘Fuck you. But… He’s interrailing… And I think he was supposed to leave? Like, not stay this long? In here. Like he went to all these countries and said he stayed so little, but he’s here now and it’s our fourth day and— fuck’

‘Did you talk to him, Payno?’

‘No’ Liam’s tone is 100% mock offended. Like talking about what him and Harry are doing is ludacris. ‘But like, he was finishing off his masters, like important shit in UCL or something, already had a doctoral scholarship to St. Andrews… he dropped. Just… dropped. To interrail. I don’t even know if he’ll continue when he’s back’

Liam should not be saying this. It’s Harry’s story to tell. But it’s Niall and if his deep breath and constant silence say something is he’ll never mention it again.

‘For fuck’s sake’ Niall says, lifting off his lap and turning to sit beside Liam. ‘We should go find everyone. Think I need more sunscreen’ He says, analyzing his arm.

Liam doesn’t complain about the divergence of topic. It’s not like there was any good reply to come out from that. Specially from Niall.

They get up and find them near the lounge area with Harry and Hailee sunbathing near Khaled on the hot tub, all three of them furiously laughing. Liam’s heart starts to swell.

Also turned out that Liam didn’t need to rent a yacht as Harry requested, because a friend of Khaled’s family actually owned one (the perks of being a middle eastern billionaire) and decided to lend them for the week. Even though Khaled is staying at the hotel with Liam and Lawrence and the rest of the gang, his family is staying there and it all makes sense now.

It’s a three storey, very luxurious beast that has seven rooms and even though Liam is pretty rich, he’s never felt so intimidated before.

Khaled’s family is inside and Abdullah is somewhere he can’t find with Lawrence, so they decide to get in the hot tub after grabbing a glass of rosé wine.

‘Come here, Hails. What are you laughing about, eh?’ Niall asks. Hailee get inside too, but Harry only stays laying in the chaise beside it.

‘Haz was talking about how Liam got drunk yesterday...’ She can’t contain her laughs. Liam know exactly what she’s on about. ‘Apparently, Leemo right there’ She really is struggling to say it.

‘Why? Why is this happening to me? Why? What have I done to deserve this?’ Liam mumbles while Hailee finishes, but everyone only focus on her.

‘And begged him to fuck him. They were having dinner. Fancy dinner, love’

‘I’ll kill you, Harry Styles’ Liam says, sipping on his wine and splashing the hot tub water in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on Tumblr](https://livmpvyne.tumblr.com/post/177397619937/old-house-and-flower-in-monaco-3)


End file.
